pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PhantomChampionZoroark13
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 00:25, 7 February 2011 Re Just copy the code from my user page and add it to yours, then change it to your liking. And dont forget to sign your comments using the signature button or four of these ~. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 01:23, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :I added them to your user page, now just edit each template for your needs. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 02:08, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!!! :) ::Are looking for the image of Touya? Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 03:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Well at first i was going to put 1 of Touya with Zoroark but just a Touya one would work. :::How about this. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 03:23, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Yeah that'll work so what do I Do?? PhantomChampionZoroark13 14:21, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: :::Cant u just add it for me? :I added it for you and why not join Pokemon Teams? Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 19:18, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : :What's that??and fix Nimbassa City to have double S. and hey can u add a pic for Pokemon number 497 Serperior so i can add it to my page.PhantomChampionZoroark13 19:23, February 7, 2011 (UTC) File names Can you please name your files with more reasonable names, when they have long, wierd names, they don't appear with similar image searches. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 19:48, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure and whats Pokemon Teams? and please fix Nimbassa City to have double SPhantom_Champion_Z 19:53, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Y dont u just fix it by putting the english names for them and by the way the Black and White characters english names are Blair and Whitlea. Phantom_Champion_Z 19:53, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Just follow the link to Pokemon Teams and I am quite sure Nimbasa is spelled with one "s", every other website uses one "s" when they spell Nimbasa City. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 19:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok i checked it out how do i Join and ok i'll fix Nimbasa City in a sec. Phantom_Champion_Z 20:06, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::We only have openings in Grass and Electric team. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 20:10, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll join Grass team since the starter i'm picking for Black and White will be Snivy i guess i'll go with Grass unless you guys have a Dark team then i'll join that. :Dark team is full, so I added you to grass and to add trivia, write out trivia then go to the little box at the top and highlight heading 2, or put two equal signs in front of Trivia then two more equal signs. Then press enter and use * to start the trivia. Oh, and don't forget to add the Green Team template to your user page.Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 20:41, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :UHHHHH how do i add the Template??? :Just copy this, , to your user page. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 20:51, February 7, 2011 (UTC) The battles have begun! Make as many edits as you can and put them on the blog so we can count them up! Hurry! You only have 5 days to make edits on Feb.19! Plagiarism Please do not copy from Bulbapedia, almost all of your edits to unova locations were copied directly from Bulbapedia. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 06:21, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Srry but what exactly do you want me to do almost all those things have useless uneeded and boring info so to contribute to this wiki and make it better thats the only thing i can do! Phantom_Champion_Z 20:57, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Just add information in your own words, plagiarism is against the rules, especially when it's from Bulbapedia. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 21:08, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Allright Phantom_Champion_Z 21:10, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :This also applies to images.--Immewnity 20:04, February 19, 2011 (UTC)